James Potter and The Torch of Light
by Chellifaerie
Summary: James, Erik, Anna, and Rob are getting ready for a new school year. Will a mysterious magic torch help them see what is meant to be and what can never be? Will it help to cloak the darkness within us all?
1. Intro, Info, and Anna

James Potter and the Green Flame Torch

Hey! I'm back!! This is another second-generation fic. I better get some really good reviews or I will not post! This is a warning folks. I will attack when provoked. 

Here are some important main characters! 

Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley: *James (16), Lily (11), Sirius (7)

Ron Weasley + Hermione Granger: *Robert (15), Cory (13), Jenna (10)

Draco Malfoy + Jainna Freeman: *Erik (16), Sophia (6)

Oliver Wood + Katie Bell: Aaron (21), *Annabelle (15), Alex (11)

Fred Weasley + Angelina Johnson: Forrest& Garrett (17), Selena (5)

George Weasley + Alicia Spinnet : Derek (13)

Jacen Lupin + Helena Snape: Araceli (15)

Krystal Bell + Mark Thompson: Avery (17)

* James, Erik, Rob, and Anna are best friends. They are all in Gryffindor! Also note that there are some unfamiliar names. Don't worry all will be explained. For now…

Let the insanity begin!!!

Anna Wood was about to be late. 10:54 her watch read. Her brother Alex was running behind her desperately trying to catch up. Finally, the platform was in sight. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it. This would be her fifth time doing this. _I am slick! _She thought with a satisfied smirk. "Come on, Alex. Let's go find Lily and get you two a seat." "Anna? I don't want to go to Hogwarts", Alex said slowly and quietly. [Anna pov] "WHAT?? Why not?" I asked trying to control my temper. "Hey kiddo!" Avery said picking Alex up and carrying him the rest of the way. _Yes, let Avery worry about this._

I stopped running when I put my trunk and Eclipse* (owl) on the train. Unfortunately, I bumped into something very unpleasant, Michael Flint. "Hello, my pretty, pretty, pretty." he said with a nasty smile. "Drop dead, troll" I said and walked away. He would have followed except for the fact that Anna Wood always has a comment. They are usually very brutal. So, I boarded the train and went in search of 3 very crazy guys. I remember this 5 years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An 11-year-old Anna Wood was looking for a place to sit. As long as no one knew who her parents were then she was going to be okay. People had a tendency to like her because of who her parents are. She found a compartment that had few people in it. "Mind if I sit in here?" she asked. "That depends" one of them answered. " Are you a pure blood?" another asked. I felt like screaming. "On second thought, I don't want to sit with people like you". I said as I stormed out. One of the girls came out with me. "Hi! I'm Araceli. She said. "Anna" I answered. " Come on. I know a place where we can sit." We ended up in a compartment with 7 boys. Aaron and Avery were in there. " I knew she would find us. Ten points to little Bell", Aaron called over the noise. Most of the guys started laughing. "Well, Dana's boy, I met someone kind enough to show me to where my supposed family was sitting. Mom is going to kill you. You too, Avery." After a few seconds of silence the cute blond boy started laughing. "You just got told by your little sister. I love it. I'm Erik. This idiot is James. You know them. Those are the twins. And this is my cousin; he's a first year, Robbie. Welcome to Hogwarts" 

End falshback

And that's how it all began. Where are they??????

Okay. Im sorry it's short. How was it? Eclipse is from demon diary in case you were wondering.


	2. Train, Music, and Rood

Well, obviously I have no one to thank. This is the only story that I don't have any reviews on. However, my creative juices are flowing (because I'm not in school) and this is what came out. Oh yea, I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own all of my 2nd generation characters. P.s. Rob and James are cousins.

"Anna! There you are! You will never believe who I saw this weekend. Oh my gosh! Your dad and brother are so hot!" Jennifer Addams squeaked to me. You know, it isn't easy being different when both of your parents are attractive and so is your older brother. "That's nice Jenni, have you seen James, Rob, or Eric?" She gave me a strange look. "They are in their usual compartment. See ya!" With that, she bounced off.

I walked toward our usual compartment with a big grin on my face. Aaron will be pleased to know that he still has a fan club at Hogwarts. I opened the door and saw my boys. Let me explain them to you: James Potter had messy black hair and big hazel eyes, Erik Malfoy has immaculate blonde hair and blue eyes, and finally Rob Weasley has messy red hair and _ungodly_ big blue eyes. _Whoa! Summer has been good to my boys! _

**Rob POV: "**Hey Anna!" _How, what, why? When did she get so…hot?_ All she had to do was flash me that smile and I was set for the new year ahead. "Anna, my dear. You look ravishing!" Erik said in his most flamboyantly gay voice. Araceli Lupin walked in and plopped down. "Luis broke up with me" she said, all choked up. Anna didn't even need two seconds, Chel, Luis is a loser. You are amazing. If he can't see that, then he is blind. He is so not worth your tears." Anna gave Chel a big hug and a chocolate frog. "Here, chocolate is a girl's best friend."

With that we heard a voice tell us that we would be arriving shortly. We decided to split up and change. Araceli and Anna went to the bathrooms and the guys took the compartment. "James, how do you know if you like someone?" I asked, quietly. James and Erik gave me the strangest looks. _Oh god, they know. How do they always know?_ "Oh! You mean: How can we tell that you like Anna? Well, my dear cousin, you make it quite obvious. I think everyone knows except Anna." Erik just smiled and blew me a kiss. "Good luck, Robbie!"

**Anna POV: "**Hey Chel, do you know the song 'Since U Been Gone'? It's by Kelly Clarkson." She looked at me funny. "You like Kelly Clarkson? I thought you were into metal?" "Oh, I am. I just like her song. It has a message that I thought you should pick up on. Now that Luis is gone, think of all the stuff you can do." I countered. "If it will make you happy, I suggest: Sonata Artica's Wolf and Raven. It is an awesome song!" She only smiled. "You know what Anna? I'll listen to that later." I about choked on my gum. "Really?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah. If you let me borrow one of your babies." My grin got even wider. "Hell yes! Okay enough chit chat. Let's go pop in on the boys. I'd love to see them shirtless!" Chel looked like Christmas had come early. "Spoken like a true woman! I am so in!" We both ran out of the room towards our compartment.

And so, another event full train ride went. We got to school and went to the traditional welcoming feast. For some reason, The Darkness' I believe in a thing called love was stuck in my head. The sick part, I HATE that song. "Not since 5 years ago, have we had so many new first years. I hope you all will join me in welcoming them to their respective houses. Thank you." McGonagall stood up and said. With that, the sorting had become.

Two hours later, or so it seemed, we all started eating. "God, this food is so much better that the food at home." Erik said with a spoon full of mashed potatoes at his mouth. "Oh yeah! This is going to be a great year!" James said. "Definitely! Best year yet!" Rob said. I was not so sure. "Right Anna?" I had to think fast. "Yes. This is gonna be a super year."

They all shook on it and went upstairs to fall asleep and prepare for the new year.

I know, another short chapter. Deal with it. As promised by the little stars:

Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone: good song, good message. I like her

Sonata Artica's Wolf and Raven: fucking awesome song!

The Darkness' I Believe in a thing called love: stuck in my head for 3 days. I hate it!!

Please review! Love, Chelli


End file.
